Alan Schezar
|fgcolor= |race=Terran |image=Goliath SCR HeadAnim.gif |imgsize= |gender=Male |died=Late 2500 |job=Mercenary, leader of Schezar's Scavengers, leader of Schezar's Zerg Swarm (lapsed), goliath pilot |faction=Schezar's Scavengers, Lord Ulrezaj |concattop=x }} Alan Schezar, also known as Allen Schezar, was a smuggler, crime lord and goliath pilot. Biography Enslavers Alan Schezar and his Schezar's Scavengers raided Aiur. They obtained special protoss technology from a temple,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 3B: "The Final Blow" (in English). 1998. which could be used by ghosts,1999-02-05. Enslavers: Dark Vengeance Episode I: The Rescue. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-12-15. along with khaydarin crystals, to control a zerg cerebrate.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 3B: "The Final Blow" (in English). 1998. He also captured Mojo, a protoss commander and Scout pilot,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 2A: "Playing with Fire" (in English). 1998. along with the Warbringer (a reaver) and the Danimoth (an arbiter) in stasis cells.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 2B: "The Rescue" (in English). 1998. Alan Schezar first caused trouble for the Terran Dominion sometime after the Fall of Tarsonis, where he managed to control a cerebrate on an unnamed terran world. The Dominion emperor, Arcturus Mengsk, knew that Schezar's Scavengers were skulking around in a zerg-infested city, but he did not immediately conclude that Schezar was controlling the zerg.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 1: "Schezar's Scavengers" (in English). 1998. Schezar's Scavengers maintained a larger military base elsewhere on the planet. There they kept a cerebrate under their control, along with a number of protoss high templar in captivity. The high templar used to possess khaydarin crystal amulets, which Schezar wanted to use for his projects. Instead of destroying the cerebrate, the Alpha Squadron forces Mengsk sent after Schezar rescued the protoss, due to communications with the imprisoned Mojo. Together the protoss and renegade Alpha Squadron forces were able to attack Schezar's primary base on Aiur. Though defended by a cerebrate and even a continually reincarnating Torrasque, Schezar's forces were defeated. Dark Vengeance Schezar made a comeback, however, having struck an alliance with renegade Dark Templar led by Ulrezaj after the protoss of Aiur settled the Dark Templar homeworld, Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode IVB: "Turnabout" (in English). 1999-05-28. StarCraft Map Archives Ulrezaj hated the high-born Templar from Aiur. Schezar's primary base was located on Braxis. There he worked with Ulrezaj. Schezar's Scavengers built a giant EMP Generator, which could be used to drain shields and energy sources from protoss technology. It had no effect on Ulrezaj's forces, the Fist of Ulrezaj, however. Ulrezaj traveled to Aiur on a mission of personal vengeance with three compatriots. They were captured there''StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode I: "The Rescue" (in English). 1999-02-05. StarCraft Map Archives and transported to Shakuras. However, Ulrezaj had paid Schezar well to rescue him, so a large Schezar's Scavengers force traveled to Shakuras, rescuing Ulrezaj at great loss.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode II: "Hung Jury" (in English). 1999-03-05. StarCraft Map Archives Ulrezaj stole a khaydarin crystal from Shakuras during his escape.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode III: "Nemesis" (in English). 1999-04-09. StarCraft Map Archives Zeratul and Mojo led a revenge force after Ulrezaj, following evidence that he had fled to Korhal IV. The planet, throne world of the Terran Dominion, was in chaos. The protoss were not sure if Dominion Emperor Arcturus Mengsk himself was in command there. Schezar's Scavengers worked side by side with zerg, leading Mojo to believe the terrans who attacked Shakuras and who were stationed here worked for Alan Schezar. He was correct, but for the wrong reasons. The zerg were actually under the control of Ulrezaj.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode IVA: "Desperate Measures" (in English). 1999-05-28. StarCraft Map Archives The protoss retrieved the crystals, believing they could use them to track down Ulrezaj. Meanwhile, the Schezar's Scavengers finished building the EMP Generator and placed it on a space station that had been constructed over Shakuras. The generator disrupted protoss communications and drained the energy and shields from protoss warriors. Schezar now referred to his employer as "Lord Ulrezaj". Schezar's Scavengers and the Fist of Ulrezaj fought against the protoss under the command of Zeratul but lost the battle. Schezar himself was killed in the battle, prompting his men to surrender.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode V: "Showdown" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives Alternate History If the player chooses to attacks Schezar on Braxis, he joins their forces, fearing that Ulrezaj has completely lost his mind.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode IVB: "Turnabout" (in English). 1999-05-28. StarCraft Map Archives However, before he can act, he is murdered by Ulrezaj.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode V: "Dark Vengeance" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives Game Unit |fgcolor= |game=SC1 |image= Goliath SC1 HeadAnim1.gif|SC1 Goliath SCR HeadAnim.gif|SCR Goliath Cartooned Portrait1.gif|Cartooned |imgsize= |image2= Schezar SC1 Game1.png|SC1 Schezar SCR Game1.png|SCR AlanSheznar Cartooned Game1.JPG|Cartooned |imgsize2= |race=Terran |baseunit= |faction=Schezar's Scavengers |hp=550 |size=Large |groundattack=40 |airattack=30 (x2 attacks) |armor=4 |range=5 vs ground, 8 vs air |sight=8 |detect= |cooldown=22 |hero=x |npc= |nocat= |concatbott=x }} Alan Schezar pilots a powerful , with shorter ground to ground range. It is available as a generic hero unit in StarEdit but plays a role in ''StarCraft: Enslavers II, where it has enhanced stats, as listed above. Upgrades Trivia "Alan Schezar" is the blond haired expert swordsman from The Vision of Escaflowne anime series. Both Schezars pilot mecha. References Category:Terran Enslavers characters Category:Terran criminals Category:Terran mercenaries